LHS 2541 Alliance Combine
is the second minor faction supported by the ''Alliance Elite Diplomatic Corps ''(AEDC). Originally a small faction of miners, since January of 3301 with the help of the AEDC and under the guidance of Commodore Helena Stone became the vehicle to create a safe passage way for Alliance traders towards the capitol of the Federation. While never succeeding to open a galactic centre for peace and harmony in Sol, LHS 2541 Alliance Combine also failed to keep control of Ross 128. It has since become a fully diversified economy,one of the largest factions in the Alliance, and one of the largest patronage governments ('lobbyists') in the human populated galaxy. About AEDC started supporting LHS 2541 Alliance Combine in January 3301 before it ruled its home system, LHS 2541. The independent ruler was replaced in March 3301, after which it went on a blistering expansion campaign. Funded by the wealth of extraction, the lobbyists of LHS 2541 Alliance Combine in rapid succession convinced nearby systems to join the Alliance, and further spread the principles of self-determination, mutual aid and defense, and freedom into areas outside the influence of Prime Minister Mahon. The Green Corridor A new milestone was reached with the directed expansion towards G 14-6 in February 3302, and its capture in April that same year. This system, near to the Hudson control system of Shoujeman opened a way up towards the capitol of the Federation. Under the guidance of Commodore Helena Stone AEDC strategists devised a long term plan to create a safe trade route to Sol which became known as the Green Corridor, and should it be possible, open an Alliance galactic centre for peace and harmony there. Along the way, spreading the Alliance through areas suffering under Federation rule. The need for this safe passage way only proved more critical after the Hudson and Winters attack on Prime Minister Mahon in April 3302, which though repelled, made it clear that no Alliance pilot could trust the Federation. AEDC with LHS 2541 Alliance Combine created a corridor towards Flousop, captured in April 3303, just 11 LY from Ross 128, a Federation permit system, requiring the rank of Ensign, and the site of a brutal prison, Warren Prison Minehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ikxvy3EinM. From the system description: Prisoners are housed in underground cell complexes, and set to do manual mining work. Visitors are allowed, but an entry permit must first be obtained. There is reputed to be a seedier side to the colony whereby lonely visitors may enter without a permit while the guards turn a blind eye for a fee, but this is always denied. As Alliance diplomats, it was impossible to sit idly by in Salk Hub in Flousop, knowing that just next door such injustice was taking place. The liberation of Ross 128 was planned. LHS 2541 entered the system on July 7, 3303, and captured it on July 29. Commodore Helena Stone announced its liberation to the world, its prison records exposed, and the political prisoners offered a ride home or Alliance citizenship. Federation personnel retreated to Galton Hangar, or were allowed to repatriate back to their Federal homes. Ross 128 Wars It took a few days for the Federation to grasp what had happened, but an effort to reclaim Ross 128 soon was mounted, led and maintained by the Earth Defense Fleet (EDF). Soon, this descended in an all-out assault through LHS 2541 Alliance Combine and Wolf 406 Transport & Co space. After 3 weeks of defensive operations, AEDC started the counter-attack. For three months, war raged throughout the areas controlled by the three factions, eventually ending in an armistice on October 23, 3303 that left Ross 128 to the Alliance, but halted LHS 2541 Alliance Combine's further progress into Federation territory this close to the capitol, which - during the conflict - had denied the request to open the galactic centre for peace and harmony and had sent the lobbyists on to LHS 380, instead. Flousop, which during the war had been lost, though Salk Hub itself was retained by LHS 2541 Alliance Combine by brave defenders, returned to Alliance control on November 26, 3303. Diversification of the Economy LHS 2541 Alliance Combine started out as an extraction economy, and soon expanded into refinery and industrial, as well as agriculture. What it was still missing was the higher value chain end of high tech. Ross 490, conveniently located between the pair of Wolf 437 and FN Virginis on the northern end, and Flousop on the southern, provided an excellent opportunity. An old enemy from Ross 128 was duly evicted, and the Alliance moved in. Right on time, two days before the release of the Alliance Chieftain, LHS 2541 Alliance Combine captured the system, making Dunyach Enterprise one of the most convenient centrally located places with a shipyard that provides the nimble Alliance mid-sized fighter. With the capture of Thraskias on May 1, 3304, LHS 2541 Alliance Combine became a fully integrated economy, with the acquisition of the tourist station of Pettit Ring. Systems * LHS 2541 * 37 XI Bootis (present) * Apura * Ashtart * BD+16 2404 * BD-01 2784 * Beta Comae Berenices * Flousop * FN Virginis * G 14-6 * Hadad * LHS 2482 * LHS 2494 * LHS 380 (present) * LP 673-13 * LP 673-42 * LP 675-76 * LP 732-94 (present) * LP 734-11 * LTT 4730 * Ross 128 * Ross 490 * Shoujeman * Thraskias * Usiren * Wolf 393 * Wolf 433 * Wolf 437 * Zavijah Structure Timeline 1st October 3302 * details 15th August 3303 * details 29th August 3303 * details 11th October 3303 * details Gallery Lhs-2541-ac-logo.png LHS 2541.png References External links * http://aedc.org.uk/elitediplomats.com/ Category:Factions Category:Alliance Category:Patronage Category:Huge Category:AEDC protectorate members